J'écrirais la paix sur tes ailes
by swanhy
Summary: Et si tu ne sais pas te tenir debout, envole-toi. DEATH STORY!


_**DEATH STORY!!!**_

_Eh oui... Malheureusement. Ne lisez pas si vous ne voulez pas en entendre parler ^^" Pour les autres, après vous..._

_

* * *

  
_

Assis sur une chaise inconfortable, les yeux levés vers le plafond blanc sans vraiment le voir, les pensées vagabondant au loin. Le bruit de sa cane tapant doucement sur ses genoux, répétant un rythme sans vigueur à l'infini, résonnait à ses oreilles comme un son lointain.

Il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire. Et tout d'abord, il se demandait ce qu'il fallait faire. Il n'avait jamais fait ce qu'il fallait : il n'avait fait que ce qu'il avait voulu faire, pour quelque raison qui lui plaisait. Maintenant, il savait que ce qu'il voulait était impossible.

Il aurait voulu courir hors de cette salle, amère ironie. Il aurait voulu pouvoir effacer ces 25 dernières années, pour les revivre une seconde fois, pour les changer. Il aurait voulu redevenir un enfant, petit et chétif, pour que quelqu'un prenne les choses en mains et qu'il oublie tout le reste.

-J'aurais voulu pouvoir voler.

Il baissa vivement les yeux, sortis de ses pensées par cette voix affaiblie, cane immobilisée en équilibre instable sur ses jambes.

Deux yeux agrandis par la fatigue et voilés par la douleur lui rendirent son regard ; deux grands lacs bruns remplis de tristesse qui le regardaient calmement.

-Tu es réveillé, constata-t-il.

Question idiote, mais c'était tout ce qui passait par son esprit fatigué. Mais Wilson hocha la tête doucement, sans commentaires.

-J'aurais voulu pouvoir voler, tu sais, répéta-t-il, sa voix, normalement forte et claire, se fracturant par endroits. C'est tout ce que je regrette de ne jamais avoir fait.

-Tu as pris l'avion, remarqua House.

Seconde remarque idiote. Mais, à nouveau, Wilson se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Ce n'est pas de cette façon que j'aurais voulu le faire. J'imagine qu'on ne peut pas toujours avoir ce qu'on veut.

-Non, on ne peut pas, confirma House en baissant les yeux sur ses mains.

Elles étaient serrées en poings sur ses genoux, tellement fort que lorsqu'il les déplia la marque de ses ongles était gravée dans ses paumes.

House releva ses yeux bleus vers son ami, les plongeant dans ces lacs de peine qui ne reflétaient plus depuis longtemps la lumière qui les entouraient, bien que la lampe ne soit juste au-dessus de son lit. Il restèrent ainsi, yeux dans les yeux, pendant qu'il se demandait ce qu'il fallait faire.

Il regarda sa montre. Il avait choisi.

Il se leva en douceur, et sortit de la chambre, laissant sa cane claquer contre le sol, oubliée. Il sentait ces yeux bruns le suivre du regard, neutres et impassibles.

Il revint deux minutes plus tard, poussant une chaise roulante devant lui, qu'il plaça juste à côté du lit. Il détacha le plus doucement possible Wilson de l'électrocardiogramme, et attacha les fils de son intraveineuse à un nouveau paquet de médicaments qu'il plaça sur une barre attachée au fauteuil.

Enfin, évitant de regarder ces yeux qui lui donnaient des frissons dans le dos, il passa un bras autour du cou de son ami, un autre sous ses genoux, et le souleva de son lit avec douceur.

Sa jambe protesta aussitôt avec toute la hargne dont elle était capable, et il l'ignora complètement, se sevrant même de son pied droit pour prendre un appui puissant sur le sol et lui permettre de reposer son ami dans le fauteuil avec le plus de douceur possible.

Wilson n'avait pas dit un mot, il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il était trop fatigué, ou parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire, ou parce qu'il lui faisait confiance.

House attrapa l'épaisse couverture qui recouvrait les draps blancs du lit et enroula son ami dedans, puis se saisit des poignées du fauteuil et le fit rouler vers le couloir.

A cette heure de la nuit, les couloirs étaient quasiment déserts. Ils étaient, en fait, plus près de l'aube que du crépuscule, et le reste du monde dormait sagement.

Ils sortirent de l'hôpital. House marcha à travers le parc, à travers de petites rues calmes et obscurcies, monta une pente d'herbe douce, dans un silence tout juste brisé par le couinement des roues et la respiration sifflante de Wilson.

Ils arrivèrent en haut d'une petite colline, juste assez haute pour leur permettre d'avoir une vue de la ville à leurs pieds qui comprenait l'hôpital. House arrêta le fauteuil en dessous de l'un des grands arbres qui la parcouraient.

Wilson n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, et House eut presque peur pendant un moment, avant de voir ses yeux éteins détailler lentement les détails de la ville endormie devant lui.

Il alla s'asseoir dans l'herbe, à côté du fauteuil, et prit une profonde inspiration. Il ne faisait pas froid, mais le vent était persistant et sifflait discrètement à ses oreilles.

-Ferme les yeux, dit-il à son ami. Ferme les yeux, et sens le vent.

Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que Wilson lui avait obéit.

-Ferme les yeux et laisse le vent fouetter tes joues, répéta House. Voler n'est qu'une question d'imagination.

Le temps passa doucement, le ciel se teinta de rose. House regarda finalement son ami.

Il avait toujours les yeux fermés, respirait par grandes et lentes inspirations, ,et ses lèvres souriaient doucement, avant qu'elles ne s'entrouvrent pour laisser échapper sa voix crevassée. Il ne dit qu'un mot, et House retourna son regard sur le ciel. Il était passé au violet, et il le regarda tourner orange avant de regarder à nouveau son ami. Les yeux fermés, le faible sourire étaient présents, mais lui était parti.

House se releva. Il étudia Wilson un moment, avant de retirer avec soin l'aiguille de l'intraveineuse du dos de sa main, comme s'il avait peur de lui faire mal. Il prit ensuite le corps délié de son ami, et s'assit sur l'herbe pour le prendre sur ses genoux, les bras passés autour de sa taille, le dos appuyé contre le fauteuil roulant.

Il sentait encore la chaleur de son ami, et l'enserra plus encore dans sa couverture, comme pour le protéger de l'emprise du vent.

Il regarda le ciel s'éclaircir encore et encore, jusqu'à devenir bleu pâle, et resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de Wilson, laissant la tête de son ami rouler sur son épaule alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était à peu près sûr d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait.

Il aurait juste voulu partager ce sentiment avec Wilson.

* * *

end


End file.
